1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for color interpolation, and more particularly, to graphics processing systems performing interpolation of color between two pixels each having an assigned color value.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Interpolation of pixels attributes are well known in computer graphics. They are mathematical calculations used to determine what value of an attribute are to be assigned to a pixel, based upon the values of corresponding attributes of its neighbours. Such values may for example be color of a pixel. Color interpolations are common in the art and are executed frequently. Therefore each gain in performance of an interpolation has a significant impact on overall performance of the graphics system. Such graphics system may be a two or three dimensional graphics generating system, a printing system any other system using interpolation techniques. Recently such systems also include 2.5D graphics systems where a computer system uses 2D computer graphics to visually simulate 3D computer graphics.
Hence, there exists a problem of how to decrease performance requirements without compromising users experience while looking at video or graphical data output by the aforementioned devices.